Thievery
by CheleCooke
Summary: He could resist anything, except temptation, and this was very tempting… Mundungus Fletcher spies a treasure in the Black House, but is stealing it really worth the problems it will bring later on?


Author's Notes: Hi Everyone! This story was written for a challenge to begin a story with "He could resist anything, except temptation, and this was very tempting…" - and this is what happened. Lol.

Please, please, please review! I live off feedback. Seriously, it goes very well with beans on toast. (and seeing as I am a student, I live off that and supernoodles. he he)

Hope you enjoy.

Chele

**Thievery.**

He could resist anything, except temptation, and this was very tempting… It had first glinted at him while he was pillaging the silverware drawer. He'd turned away from the kitchen to grab the rest of the spoons, but as he lifted them over towards his battered briefcase, the light from the burning torches glinted on the silver back of the spoon and into a small den in the corner. Mundungus turned his head, peering into the small space under the boiler he knew as Kreacher's makeshift bedroom. It was one thing taking Sirius's stuff, I mean, he was dead and he'd hated all the Black family stuff anyway, but Kreacher… the elf loved everything in this musty old house.

Glancing around nervously, he placed his briefcase on the rough wood table and crouched in front of door to the boiler. Pulling the door open further, he peered in. At the back of the den, a little row of photographs stood proudly, their glass smudged as if the dust had been rubbed off with an already dirty rag. A picture of Bellatrix Lestrange sneered up at him from the front photo, watching him under lidded eyes from behind her glass, a strip of sellotape pressed neatly across the corner to hold it together.

Mundungus reached into the den and pulled out the silver photo frames. He rubbed a hand across the glass, Bellatrix shrieking and running sideways behind her frame. She pulled out her wand, peering from behind the frame and shot a curse at him. The curse flared bright red, but dissolved against the glass. Bellatrix stared moodily from behind the frame as Mundungus jumped in fright. With a shake of his head, he gathered up the other photos, only just noticing the gold glint from deep in the groove of the blankets.

He reached in and wrapped his fingers around the fine chain, lifting it into the light. The heavy locket spun on it's chain, the silver emeralds sparkling and gold shining.

A croak from behind Mundungus made him turn. The small House Elf, Kreacher, was standing in the middle of the kitchen, his ears just waggling at the height of the table top. Mundungus pushed himself to standing and placed the frames in his briefcase, his eyes never leaving those of the shocked Elf.

The Elf's eyes followed the Locket in it's arc as it swung front Mundungus's hand. Kreache stepped forward, his hand outstretched and an angry howl passing his lips. Mundungus laughed and shoved the locket into his cloak, closing the briefcase with a snap.

The Elf chased him through the house, as he swept up the stairs from the kitchen. Mundungus's thundering footsteps and Kreacher's howls about orders woke the slumbering portrait of Mrs Black, who screeched and screamed at the two of them.

It took him a few moments to open all the locks on the door, the Elf constantly pulling angrily at his arms and legs, calling him a thief and a sneak. With a final heave, Mundungus pulled the door open and kicked the poor Elf out of the way so that he sprawled pathetically to the floor.

Mundungus shook his head, a successful smile passing across his lips. He could get a bit of money for the silverware, but that gold locket would collect a fortune if he was lucky and sold it to the right people. He could feel his heart thundering against his chest, or maybe it was the locket banging against him in the flourish of robes. He didn't care, he would be rich. Slamming the door behind him, Mundungus heard the pathetic Elf run and throw himself urgently at the door, but out of the Elf's reach, Mundungus turned, and disappeared.


End file.
